


A chama e a luz

by Jude_Melody



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Quando a gente chora por tudo, até começa a se sentir um pouco fraca, né? Mas, sabe? Existe um lado bom. O lado bom é que a gente também encontra um pouquinho de felicidade em tudo. E às vezes é esse pouquinho que espanta todos os nossos medos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao meu amigo Eon por ter lido esta one antes de eu postá-la e por ter sugerido esse título maravilhoso. Muito obrigada mesmo, Eon! Sinto que agora esta história é um pouco sua também!

Eu lembro que, naquela peça da escola, a carta Luz me perguntou o que brilha na escuridão. Apesar do meu medo, eu respondi. É a luz. A luz brilha na escuridão. E ela estava dentro de mim aquele tempo todo, eu só não tinha percebido.  
Agora eu estou de pé neste elevador junto com o Li. Não estou com medo desta vez, porque sei que tenho um amigo ao meu lado. Eu não estou sozinha, então está tudo bem. Nós só precisamos esperar. Alguém vai vir buscar a gente, sei disso.  
Acontece que ninguém apareceu ainda. Eu não quero ficar aqui presa. Eu... estou começando a ficar com medo. Não consigo evitar... Minhas lágrimas começam a surgir. Começo até a soluçar. Eu só queria que alguém buscasse a gente... Só queria que alguém...  
Eu ouço o som. É como um estalo abafado. Li está segurando um dos pergaminhos enquanto conjura uma pequena chama. Não está mais tão escuro agora, e eu consigo ver seu rosto levemente iluminado pelo vermelho. Ele diz que eu não preciso chorar e, de repente, eu me sinto muito melhor.  
Nós nos sentamos e dividimos um biscoito. Eu estou feliz por ter o Li comigo. Ele me deixa um pouco mais tranquila. Se eu estivesse sozinha aqui, com certeza estaria chorando muito, mas o Li... Ele não me deixa esquecer que nós precisamos ter esperança.  
De repente, a chama se apaga. Eu sinto que o elevador volta a se movimentar e fico de pé, contente porque finalmente vamos sair daqui. Só que acontece um baita estrondo, e eu começo a cair. Eu caio em um poço bem fundo de escuridão, até não enxergar nadinha! E é aí que eu escuto... O Li grita meu nome. Ele grita “Sakura”.  
Eu uso a carta Flutuação para subir de volta. Sorrio para ele, satisfeita com minha rapidez. E então, ele, ai, ai, ai, ele me abraça! E diz que está aliviado por eu estar bem. Acho que até o elevador fica impressionado, porque ele volta a funcionar, e as luzes se acendem! Eu fico tão, tão feliz quando as portas se abrem e eu vejo a Tomoyo! Nunca imaginei que sair de um elevador pudesse ser tão bom!  
Só que eu... Eu agora estou pensando aqui no meu quarto, depois de ligar para o Shoran... Eu... Eu o chamo de Shoran agora. Porque ele me chamou de “Sakura” no elevador, então isso significa que nós somos amigos, não é? Eu... estou feliz. Estou muito feliz por sabe que eu e o Shoran somos tão amigos assim. E também estava pensando que... Estava pensando que...  
Quando eu caí naquele fosso, milésimos de segundos antes de ativar a carta Flutuação, eu me lembrei da peça de teatro. Eu me lembrei daquela pergunta. O que brilha na escuridão? É a luz, não é? Quando está tudo escuro e nós acendemos a luz, nós a vemos brilhar diante de nossos olhos. E, sabe? Eu sei que era a chama que o Shoran conjurou que estava brilhando, mas... Mas, para mim, a verdadeira luz ali era o próprio Shoran.


End file.
